fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Button
Button is a Friend Gremlin who goes around on a flying blue button. He seems to enjoy making friends. His nickname is Pudding, and he is Chibi-Robo's biggest fan. He's played all the games, and thinks there should be a game where Chibi-Robo is at a school. To land his button he has to sow it onto a clothing item, and then he unties it to go back up. His button's name is Blue, and he will tell Button some tips. He shows up in any house if the one who lives there is in a fight with someone else. He works unnoticeable, and quietly. Anyone will never see him, mostly because he is three centimeters tall, about the size of Chibi-Robo's leg. He is not invisible, but if he is seen, he will be fired. Or he will have to make the kid think it was a dream. However Blue won't be of any help, because he starts freaking out when they get NEAR a human, imagine what he would do if a human SEES them. That REALLY bothers Button. Although he really likes Blue, he also enjoys playing pranks on Blue. Blue always freaks out, and threatens to quit, but Button knows he never will. The worst thing about it is that Button can't ride Blue until Blue is calmed down, and that isn't too bad. They're still best friends. Everyone would probably think since Button likes Thread, Blue would like Pink. Wrong. Blue hates getting Pink mad and usually freaks out whenever he sees her. But Button usually saves him by sporting his "cute" look. It's about them that Spool comes in and was told by Shades that Button liked when other people were insulted. So Spool would insult Pink, and Pink would chase Spool until they ran into Thimble who was yelling at Green for going too slow and too low. They would all run from Thimble, who could be violent at times, and then Coy would come by on Red and puke on Thimble. Thimble would then go into a rage and would attack the nearest person witch was most of the time Thread. Thread would flee, get trapped in the toy tower, and Button would save her. He once helped Fred and George save Bogwoods. Button has a major crush on Victoria, however he is more in love with Thread. Strangely, he is really good at jumping off high diving boards into pools. He also likes using a rubber duck as a boat. Conclusion: unlike most Friend Gremlins, he can swim. He is going to be in Lemmykoopa's circus with this act. He is very excited for this. This ability makes scientist question wheter or not he is also a Dare Gremlin. Shades thinks it would be a disgrace to the Dare Gremlin name if Button was one, and Conosrik agrees. We really don't know why Conosrik was part of this discussion, and there is no reason he would be, but he was, and thats that. Exhaust Ed would love if Button was a Dare Gremlin. In Friend Gremlin years he is 21, but he's actually 3 in our years. He is sometimes mistaken for a baby Gible, but this is not true. He likes Pokemon however, and so he knows what a Gible is. He is friends with Nugg, and is in many Nugg Games. Puzzle Box Button has something called a Puzzle Box. Only Button knows how to open this box, and nobody knows what is inside. Some say it's a picture of Victoria, but others disagree. The most common guess is the key to ultimate happiness, whitch allows someone to make an instant friendship. Some think he would use it on missions if he did have it, and others think he wants it kept a secret. Nobody really knows. The only other person who opened it was Fox McCloud, and he almost got completely sucked into it. Once he came out he couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last 5 minutes. Blark really wants the Puzzle Box, and Button X is usually sent after it. Securing it from Button ahs never been done. Once Button X came so close but all that happened was that he lost a tooth into the box. Luckily for him it grew back within a week. This box is said to have come from the Puzzle Door, a door that leads to a mysterious realm few have been to. Only Clyde is known to have entered this realm, but others think its possible Button did. Proffeser Cuddly disbeleives this because he has been trying to figure out the code on the Puzzle Door for years, and Button would of told him what the code is. Others beleive Button saw horrors in it that Proffeser Cuddly wouldn't bear. Proffeser Cuddly knows Button would protect him like that, but disbeleives it. Button is usually quiet when it comes time to talk about the Puzzle Box, and trys to change the subject. Some beleive this is because it cursed him to turn into a monster every night. He never allows anyone to go to his room at night, so this might be true. Thread worrys he turns into Bloop, and Button thinks that wouldn't be half bad and he would be fine with people knowing. He will then insist the monster thing is not true. Still, night missions are not his thing. Blark even beleives he turns into a monster, causing him not to go out at night either. Button admits that this is good and that it means they don't have to make night missions. Monster or not, everybody enjoys that fact and laughs at Blark for it. But in the day, Button is still fighting strong and hard. Rarely during a mission is the Puzzle Box mentioned, and if it is Button takes it out and uses it to brainwash the person of the last five minutes. That usually confuses them very much and then they get the message. The Puzzle Box will not even be thought about the rest of that mission and usually the person who was brainwashed doesn't mention it after either. Shades brings it up often because due to his sunglasses he can't be brainwashed. Fox also talks much of it and for some reason Button is open to it for him. Fox never asks whats in it because he beleives that will ruin his special trust between him and Button. He is probably correct, although he once almost got Button to tell him. Then Button sneezed and it got on some of Fox's fur. Fox can not stand that so he had to wipe it off. When he got back Button wasn't open to it anymore. Fox wants to know whats in there so bad that sometimes he starts crying. Its so hard to not know something like that. I mean, you get so close to getting a guy to tell you whats in a mystical box and then he sneezes! And the worst part is its his fault he had to go wipe it off. He sometimes actually gets so frustrated he thinks about ripping Button in half with his bear hands and then doing it again and again until he can use the peices to pry the box open and then run off into the wilderness with whatevers inside leaving no evidence of what he has done. It gets scary sometimes when he does it with a box, thinking its Button, and then opens the refrigerator with it, thinking its the Puzzle Box, and running off with a ham. As you can see, he gets blinded in his visions. But thats how regular foxs act sometimes. But Fox is no regular fox. When people remind him this, he get back to being serious. Sometimes the Puzzle Box makes Button go crazy too. He starts running up and down and then jumping on Blue and riding off. But he always comes back with a headache. Sometimes Thread encourages him just to tell someone, but he refuses. Thread understands. Her parents ahd a Puzzle Box and they went so crazy they left her on the streets. But by now she was a tenager and had already met Button, so they lived together. Button promises her that when they marry, he'll tell her whats inside, take it out, and get rid of the box for good. Fox is releived that this is going to happen. Button always keeps promises. Sometimes Fox sees Button just allow himself to be sucked into the box, then he comes out. This makes Fox very suspicious. It makes Bloop ink, witch means it scares him. This even makes Button laugh, and Button never laughs at anyone. Right now, Button is casual about it, and has finished his freaking stages. He decided freaking out was bad for his health. By now, most of the panic has faded away. But people still wait until the day Thread and Button marry. Some are worried that if Button and Thread keep waiting to marry, it will never happen. But Button says it will, and it probably will. He dreams of the day the whole Fantendoverse gathers around to see him open it, and then they open it and they find the one and only way to finally defeat Blark. A velvet cloak. Put it on him and he will die. Button can explain himself why he just doesn't use it now. (If you did not read that spoiler you missed a huge spoiler. I suggest you read it unless you do not want to interfear with Button's privacy. Who cares about his privacy!) His Favorite Things *Chocolate Chip Cookies *Buttons *Friendships *Video Games (especially if they star him) *The Beach *Diving Boards *His Puzzle Box *The Buddy System *Pokemon *Andy Pasta (long, detailed story that I do not want to go into. Just look at some of his quotes and you'll understand. Oh, and he currently hates Andy but he used to like him.) Button's Personality Button is friendly and kind. He hates getting in fights. He is really serious in his job, and would even fire Coy if he had too. Blue thinks this is a little harsh, but then Button brings up that nobody has done anything worth firing them, and most likely nobody is. Button is very brave and will stand up to anything. He even stand up to Bloop for Thread, although Bloop knows he's faking, and would like to hang out with Button, but Thread would never approve. Blue's Personality Blue is smart and nervous. If he gets too tense he will start sweating and yell out stupid phrases. Normally he is smart and will tell Button useful things. Blue is very smart, and this is probably because Proffeser Cuddly made him come alive. Button's Journal April 2, 2010 '' Today, like usual, I saved Thread from the Toy Tower. I then had to calm Thimble down. I visited Coy in the hospital, and he says he should be out by tommorrow. Wicky and Loop were also there. Loop had been in a rocket accident, the same one as Coy and Wicky had been in an explosion. He blames Jackels. He always blames Jackels. If the world ended, he would blame Jackels. I just want them to get along. They are in the friendship job. If they don't straighten up soon, they're in the wrong line of work. Pencilla just called me over! Blark is attacking! I got there and brought Pencilla and Purple to my house. I think something bad is going to happen any day now. We are all scared to death. Blue is freaking out all the time. We just woke up and Blue and Purple are gone! I didn't tell Pencilla, but I knew what happened. Years ago Blue embarressed Blark. Blark said he would get revenge. I can't beleive this. It's all my fault. I'm going. I've put this upon my friends. ''April 3, 2010 '' I was kidnapped by Blark and now I'm in a blimp. He just let Purple and Blue go, probably a trap so they would try to find him. Blark had gone too far. But I couldn't do anything. I was a sitting duck. Blark was trying to grab Coy and Pencilla! I couldn't bare to watch..... We escaped! Yay! ''April 17, 2010 '' I woke up in my house. It was the 17th, not the 4th. Huh? Blark put a sleeping spell on me, I guess. It was dark, and I was alone. Where was Blue? And Pencilla? And Purple? Hm...I stepped outside and saw a black version of me. "I am Button X," he said. He explained this was my nightmare, and Pencilla was in one, too. No! I shivered. Button X grew huge and reached for me, but I was too quick. I jumped out of his hand and punched his eye. He fell, and I woke up on Blue again. History He was born in Kansas, United States. He still lives there. All of his ancestors were friendship workers. They wanted him to be one, too. He loved making friends and was very intrested in Buttons, so the name fits. His favorite button was a big blue button, who is now Blue. He was broguht to life by Professor Cuddly. Button then decided he should hire the Professor to help him. He was at this point in high school. He then met Thread. She came to live with Button because her parents had abandoned her. He then taught her about Friendship Workers and then she wanted to be one to. By this point Coy had already been persuaded by Button and so had Thimble. So they all went to confront Shades. He had something they needed. Fast transportation. So he leneded Heat to them and they all flew away to a house where there was a conflict. Heat then flew back to Shades. They found Loop, who was the friendship worker in the hosue, and he was not doing a good job. They helped him out. And in return, he taught them about Blark. Proffeser Cuddly had left Button and had come here, and Blark followed. Nobody knew it, but Blark had been created by Proffeser Cuddly. They worked toegether, stopping Blark at various houses. They did this for a year utnil Shades came. He had also ditched school. He didn't help them, but he did entertain them with dares. They started finding different Friend Gremlins through out the years, until the whole S.O.E. was with them. They started working together more and more. They became very close friends, and started to think of themselves as a family. Unfortunaly after this happened Blark astablished Cloud Castle, his base. There was a big war. During the war, Blark found Conosrik. He taught him how to be evil, and Conosrik liked it. Of course Blark's Darklings were eventually destoryed, and Blark didn't want to rush into things. So he stopped attacking. He decided to wait until he had a plan. And Blark is bad at planning, so he simply drew a picture. It showed lightning hitting Button. But Blark realized he couldn't use his lightning anymore. It had been years since he had. So Blark sat there, waiting for a soulution. He decided to go make more conflicts, and also attempt to make a conflict between the S.O.E. Unfortunaly, with them having the power of Friendship, he couldn't. But he went on making conflicts between humans. One of the biggest things was the time he made a conflict between Luigi and Mario. Them being heroes, they fought eachother with weapons, and their own body. This went on until it left the rest of the Mario sereis characters picking sides. It took weeks for the S.O.E. to stop the fight. It would of took longer except that once they told the other Mario characters what was going on, they wanted to help. Atleast the good characters. The bad characters were enjoying Mario and Luigi kick eachother's guts out. Shades was actually enjoying it too. Once this problem was solved, Blark had made alot more conflicts. They had to catch up. Eventually they decided each one would go to a different house until they got caught up. This depressed many members of the team. Once they did catch up Blark needed a break. This game them time to relax and visit some Fantendo Characters. Coy visited Wheelie Penguin. Button visited Andy Pasta and Fox McCloud. The others just visited eachother. Blark was out of his break pretty quick, but he decided to send out Darklings to attack. They were pretty easy to fight, but a couple worked together to throw Button down some stairs. He came back up with the Puzzle Box, and he looked like he alreay knew what was inside. But he wouldn't show the others. Playable Character Appearances *Button Kartz *Button: The Video Game *Fantendo Heroes *Button D.I.Y. *Fantendo Newbies *Lemmykoopa24's Circus Extravaganza *Nugg D.I.Y. *Nugg Kart Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery File:Button.jpg|His artwork. (By SonicWiki) File:Buttonoriginal.jpg|His first artwork. File:Bluetehbutton.png|Blue the Button. File:Button2.PNG|His artwork. (By YoshiEgg.) File:Button2.jpg|Yet another Button image. File:Button Group Art.PNG|Blark chasing Button and Coy. Coy only LOOKS like he's scared. File:Blue Freaking Out!.jpg|This is what would happen if Button got seen by a human. File:Button on Blue.jpg|Button in Button Kartz. File:Spool's back.jpg|A very poorly drawn Button. File:Button sprite.jpg|A Button Sprite File:Button Card.jpg|Button Card File:ButtonCover.jpg|Button on the cover of Button: The Video Game File:Button SS.jpg|Button SPrite Sheet Category:Friend Gremlins Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Owners of a Puzzle Box Category:A Character who might have been through the Puzzle Door Category:Playable Characters